Al menos
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Aunque no puede evitar sentir lástima de esas pobres chicas que esperan una llamada de Chitose después de pasar la noche entre sus piernas, una pequeña parte de él no deja de recordarle la suerte que tienen."


**Disclaimer: **Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fan para fan sin fines de lucro.

**K Rare Pair Week, day 4: ****Secrets/Pining **(aunque en verdad no tengo ni idea si al final se está haciendo la rare pair pero oye, yo publico mis cosas igual xd)

~.

Dewa ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de chicas que ha visto pasar por los brazos de Chitose. Es incapaz de recordar todas aquellas veces que ha quedado con su amigo y este se ha dedicado a perseguir a cualquier falda que pasara por su lado, dejando a Dewa solo, con cara de imbécil y preguntándose porque diablos mantiene su amistad con Chitose.

Que la respuesta llegue tan sumamente clara y nítida le enfurece.

Y es que cada vez que ve a una chica de los brazos de Chitose, sus sentimientos se enfrentan entre sí, mantienen una fiera batalla donde la comparecencia pelea con la envidia, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca del estómago y un dolor de cabeza que no se irá durante horas.

Porque aunque no puede evitar sentir lástima de esas pobres chicas que esperan una llamada de Chitose después de pasar la noche entre sus piernas, una pequeña parte de él no deja de recordarle la suerte que tienen. Para ellas está reservada la diversión, la juerga. Los besos con sabor a licor de melocotón y las caricias por debajo de la ropa. Chitose es la rebeldía hecha carne, un espíritu libre que las persuade para escaparse con él a altas horas de la madrugada con falsas promesas y sonrisas de medio lado.

Aunque no lo crean, todas esas chicas son afortunadas. Porque ellas no tienen que cambiar las sábanas al día siguiente ni recoger toda la ropa sucia que va dejando Chitose por su apartamento. Ellas no reciben llamadas de un Chitose medio borracho en mitad de la noche donde les pide con esa voz ronca tan sensual que si pueden prestarle su casa para follar. No son ellas las que tienen que buscar las gafas a tientas encima de la mesilla, lanzar un molesto suspiro y decirle que se vaya a un _love hotel _o que se quede en el parque, que ya empieza a hacer bueno.

Lo que sí les dirá, lo que sí les susurrará muy bajito al oído, es aquel _por favor _exasperado, casi suplicante que hace que le vibre el pecho, se le seque la boca y casi sin pensarlo responda sí. Sí, sí y mil veces sí. Porque si algo tiene en común Dewa con las chicas que se acuestan con su amigo, es que no es capaz de negarse cuando Chitose le habla así, bajito, la punta de la lengua por fuera de los labios y sin una pizca de buenas intenciones.

Esa misma voz que utiliza para decirle _eres un buen amigo, Dewa _y antes incluso de que sea capaz de asimilar aquellas duras palabras, escucha como se abre la puerta de su apartamento. Oye las risas ahogadas y los tacones golpeando contra el suelo, los muelles de la cama de la otra habitación y los quedos gemidos de una chica a la que jamás pondrá cara.

De verdad que tienen mucha suerte.

Ellas no van a tener que ver a Chitose al día siguiente salir de la ducha tan solo con los vaqueros desabrochados, el rastro del vello que le baja por el estómago y se pierde entre los pantalones, sin miedo a que se les caiga la tostada de la boca. Es él el que tiene que aguantar día tras día el brazo de Chitose por sus hombros, el embriagador olor que desprende su cabello después de la ducha y los escuetos comentarios de lo que hizo anoche.

Al menos tiene la decencia de no dar detalles.

Es Dewa al que le toca descifrar las palabras con doble sentido y las miradas descaradas que le cortan la respiración. El que pasa las noches en vela tratando de hallar una explicación a las sonrisas pícaras y los gestos sugerentes de Chitose cuando hablan. Quien día a día tiene que acallar esa molesta voz que no hace más que cuestionarse la heterosexualidad de su amigo.

Y cuando siente que ha llegado a su límite, cuando su mano está a punto de perderse entre los pantalones del pijama mientras los jadeos de Chitose le taladran los tímpanos al otro lado de la habitación, Dewa recuerda todos aquellos momentos que están reservados solo para él y jamás compartirá con ninguna chica.

Las frenéticas peleas de Homra, el fuego corriendo por sus venas, latiendo al unísono. La sangre que mana de su mejilla, la espalda de Chitose contra la suya y la plena certeza de que ocurra lo que ocurra, él va a estar ahí para cubrirle en caso de necesitar ayuda. Un breve momento en el que los dos miran hacia atrás y la sonrisa plena en sus labios al comprobar que los lazos que les unen son más fuertes que nunca.

Las cálidas tardes en el bar donde juegan al póker hasta que anochezca y Chitose se ríe a carcajada limpia por algún chiste sin sentido y las cartas terminan por los suelos.

Aquellas noches con olor a tabaco y melancolía cuando se quedan los últimos en el bar y Chitose termina por apoyarse en su hombro, el aliento chocando contra su garganta, la coraza derretida y el corazón por fuera del pecho. Dewa apenas le escucha porque el alcohol todavía le enturbia los sentidos, pero entre balbuceo y balbuceo, es capaz de oír a Chitose decir lo mucho que se odia y preguntarle qué es lo que tiene que hacer para dejar de ser así.

Los tres de diciembre, que son esos días en los que Chitose no necesita beber hasta la inconsciencia para mostrarse vulnerable delante de Dewa. Esos días en que los dos caminan entre las tumbas de aquel lúgubre cementerio que está cerca de la playa y cuando llegan a su destino, Dewa da un par de pasos hacia atrás y deja algo de intimidad a Chitose. Aunque no importa lo mucho que se aleje, porque al final, nada más dejar las flores, su amigo siempre le busca con la necesidad asfixiante de los moribundos y terminan fundiéndose en un abrazo cargado de lágrimas y remordimientos. El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla les acompaña durante los minutos que permanecen abrazados y cuando se separan, Dewa piensa que no cambiaría su relación por nada en el mundo.

No está dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que han construido juntos por un polvo de cinco minutos.

O al menos eso es lo que se obliga a pensar mientras baja de dos en dos las escaleras de su apartamento, tratando de olvidar el recuerdo de Chitose haciéndole un cunnilingus a una chica en la encimera de su cocina.

~.

**N/A:** Weee mi primer ChitoDewa e.e Espero que no haya quedado muy ooc xD En mi headcanon Dewa es muuy bisexual y a Chitose al final lo de ser hetero se le da regular. Pero muuy al final. Aunque estoy abierta a más headcanon...que de hecho con Chitose tengo demasiados xD A nadie le importa pero este año haré cosplay de Chitose y mi compi de Dewa e.e

Bueno, que muchas gracias por leer y cualquier cosa, review! :33


End file.
